Orang Bau Berkata Bau dan Bau
by Manusia
Summary: Di angkot, Rukia sempat diejek Ichigo karena itu salah Rukia dan Rukia tidak sadar apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Bau! Bau! Bau! [berat bersih 1.131 kata, OC: Nenek Ichigo, mungkin plotless, AU, OOC, humor gagal, yang pasti membuat kalian merasa ingin mandi selalu]


Bleach (c) T.K. (kau tahu siapa)  
Fic bau ini milik manusia.

Jika ada cover (ingat, jika ada, karena lagi ga pake cover), milik saya juga.

.

.

.

* * *

Bau! Bau! Aku ingin sekali mengeluhkannya lewat mulutku, tapi mulutku sendiri bisa menambah bau di dalam kendaraan ini. Ah, sial! Benar-benar bau! Sial! Sial! Sial!

Sial benar aku ini. Aku lupa membawa sapu tangan supaya bisa aku lekapkan ke hidung. Aku juga lupa membawa tisu dan lupa beli tisu. Bagaimana dengan penutup hidung? Aku tak punya. Aku tidak sempat berpikir untuk membelinya. Bodoh sekali aku.

"Kau tampak mengumpat, Rukia."

Aku tak menanggapinya. Jika aku berbicara sepatah kata, bahkan hanya membuka mulut tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, pasti tambah bau. Pasti! Aku yakin itu! Pasti tambah bau!

"Kau bau, Rukia. Badanmu bau! Rukia? Kau masih hidup? Kau itu bau. Kau pasti belum sikat gigi sampai tidak mau bicara?"

Ichigo! Dasar jeruk mutan! Kau itu mau mengejek atau mau mengajak berantem. Jangan di depan umum! Malu tahu! Argh! Sial, aku sudah tak tahan! Aku ingin bicara, tapi bau yang berada kendaraan ini benar-benar menusuk syaraf hidungku. Aku hampir pingsan sebenarnya.

"Kiri!"

Supir angkutan umum perlahan mengurangi kecepatan. Mobilnya diserongkan ke kiri. Setelah benar-benar berhenti, Ichigo melangkah berdesakan dengan kaki-kaki para penumpang. Ia turun dulu sambil menurunkan dua plastik besar yang salah satunya sempat ada di pangkuanku. Akhirnya, tanpa perlu membawa plastik besar, aku hanya tinggal berjalan susah payah karena berdesakan dengan kaki-kaki para penumpang. Setelah membayar empat ribu, aku dan Ichigo berjalan pulang, menyusuri jalanan yang begitu sempit sampai kami tiba di rumahnya, rumah Kurosaki.

Di dalam perjalanan pulang, kami sempatkan waktu berbincang-bincang. Rasanya cukup menyenangkan sampai lupa betapa beratnya kantong plastik besar yang berisikan barang-barang kebutuhan sehari-hari.

"Rukia, kau punya tangan. Kenapa tidak kau gunakan untuk menutup hidungmu?" tanya Ichigo setelah kami berbincang tentang belanjaan yang kami beli.

"Ah, itu rupanya," ucapku, lalu berpikir sejenak.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku merasa susah bernafas?" tanyaku sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Kau tampak mau pingsan. Jadi, kenapa tidak kau gunakan tanganmu?"

Aku menurunkan kantung plastik besar yang aku bawa di atas tanah. Aku tunjukan pada Ichigo kedua telapak tanganku. Dari raut wajahnya, dia tampak bingung.

"Di mana dompetmu?"

Aku merogoh tas di tergantung di bahu kiriku. Aku tunjukan padanya dompetku yang berbentuk kepala kelinci putih. Aduh, apa dia mengerti tindakanku?

"Apa yang kau bingungkan, Ichigo?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Aku menepuk keningku yang terbelah oleh juntaian rambut hitam berkilauku. Sesudahnya, aku menghela nafas ringan.

"Tanganku kotor, bodoh! Kau pikir tangan ini bersih apa?"

Lalu, aku kembali mengangkut kantung plastik besar yang isinya ada sabun cuci, sabun muka, sabun mandi, sabun rambut, eh, shampoo maksudku, ada pula pasta gigi, dua sikat gigi, celana dalam, pembalut luka, dan pembalut untuk wanita. Apa yang aku bawa ini lebih ringan dikit dibanding bawaan Ichigo.

Setelah mengangkut, kami lanjutkan perjalanan kami ke rumah. Kami hanya berdiam saja selama sisa perjalanan. Sesampai di rumah, kami mulai menaruh beberapa belanjaan di tempat biasanya, seperti sabun mandi ditaruh di kamar mandi.

Semenjak menikah dengan Ichigo, sementara ini aku dan dia tinggal di rumah neneknya. Kata Ichigo, daripada mengontrak rumah, lebih baik tinggal di rumah neneknya. Lagipula, Ichigo juga bekerja di sekitar sini. Bekerja sebagai apa dan di mana sepertinya tidak perlu aku bahas. Aku malu mengakuinya, meski gajinya lumayan.

"Di mana nenekmu, Ichigo?" tanyaku setelah menaruh sebagian barang di tempatnya.

"Dia sedang tidur."

"Oh."

Lalu, aku bersandar di sofa. Kulihat Ichigo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lemari es. Apa itu makanan? Dari sini bentuknya aneh.

Kulihat Ichigo berjalan dari dapur yang bercampur ruang makan menuju ruang tamu, tempat aku berada. Tak perlu melangkah banyak karena rumah neneknya kecil. Ia pun bersandar di sofa.

"Kau terlihat bau, Rukia."

"Terlihat? Matamu kelainan?" tanyaku setengah mengejek.

"Ya… tidak seperti itu juga. Maksudku, tanpa perlu membaui lagi, cukup jelas kau itu bau."

"Kau sendiri? Kau juga bau," kataku berusaha membela diri.

"Tapi lebih bau kamu! Bukan lebih lagi, malah sangat bau! Sangat bau!"

"Kamu juga bau!"

"Apa buktinya?"

"Ini," kataku sambil mengangkat lengan Ichigo.

"Tapi hanya ini," belanya.

"Tapi kau juga bau, Ichigo!"

"Kau yang bau, Rukia!"

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

"KAMU!"

"KAMU!"

"Ssst...!"

Yang terakhir itu, suara Nenek Ichigo. Meski aku panggil Nenek Ichigo, yang pasti namanya bukan Ichigo. Aku tahu namanya siapa, bahkan usia saja aku tahu. Hanya saja aku lebih suka memanggilnya Nenek Ichigo.

Dari raut wajah tuanya, jelas sekali Nenek Ichigo baru bangun tidur. Dia sempat menguap sebentar, lalu berjalan perlahan ke arah kami. Nenek Ichigo pun duduk di sofa, di antara kami.

"Rukia, Ichigo benar. Tanpa perlu dibaui lagi, Rukia sudah jelas bau."

"Ah, Nenek, tapi Ichigo bagaimana?"

"Dia tidak sebau kamu," jelasnya sambil menunjuk aku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ichigo juga sudah mandi pagi," tambahnya disertai anggukan Ichigo. Aku menghela nafas ringan.

Aku melihat Nenek Ichigo tersenyum padaku. Wajahnya yang tua tidak mempengaruhi senyumnya yang indah dan menyejukan. Padahal saat suaminya meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ia berkata di depan semua keluarga besarnya bahwa dia tak mau lagi hidup. Mungkin dia mendapat pencerahan hidup.

Aku lihat Ichigo dan Ichigo lihat aku. Tatapan kami ketahuan oleh Nenek Ichigo. Sebelum nenek beranjak dari sofa, ia sempat mengucapkan sesuatu padaku.

"Rukia, jelas-jelas kau belum mandi, belum sikat gigi, belum keramas. Tanpa perlu dibaui lagi, terlihat jelas Rukia belum mandi," ucapnya dengan suara yang serak.

Ia pun pergi. Katanya mau mandi. Entah mengapa aku merasa tersinggung.

Memang benar. Aku belum mandi, belum sikat gigi, dan... belum keramas? Yakin? Kemarin aku keramas. Tidak mungkin hari ini aku keramas. Besok aku keramas.

"Kera... mas? Kera, Mas?" gumamku.

Aku masih melihat Ichigo yang masih juga melihatku. Tatapannya itu... menusuk mataku juga menyinggung perasaanku. Aku tak menyesal berjodoh dengannya meski sudah empat bulan menikah dengannya dan belum dikaruniai anak. Tapi...

"Kau bau, Rukia!"

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku juga bisa merasakannya."

Tiba-tiba Ichigo tertawa. Aneh, pikirku.

"Padahal tadi di angkutan umum, kau ingin bilang bau, kan? Sampai-sampai kamu terlihat sekarat. Padahal yang bau hanya kau saja. Makanya, tadi aku sudah mengatai kau itu bau."

Huh! Apa benar? Sepertinya benar. Tadi di angkutan umum, tak seorang pun merokok. Jalanan cukup sepi meski angkutan umum penuh penumpang. Tak ada asap knalpot yang benar-benar membutakan jalan.

Aku tidak menganggapi Ichigo. Aku malah mengupil. Ichigo melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau ini risih terhadap bau, tapi tidak sadar kau itu yang bau. Kau juga belum cuci tangan, tapi malah mengupil. Kenapa tadi tidak kau gunakan tanganmu itu? Hm? Bagaimana, hm? Hm? Hm? Hm?"

Uh, sial! Sialan! Aku hanya bisa menunduk malu dan mencubit perut Ichigo saking kesal karena malu.

Sempat juga dia berbicara, "Sakit, Rukia! Jangan kau gunakan tangan kotormu mencubit aku! Uh, sakit! SAKIT!"

"Kau juga belum cuci tangan!"

Rasakan itu, Ichigo! Semoga Nenek Ichigo tidak marah mendengar jeritan Ichigo yang kesakitan. Semoga.

Tapi Nenek Ichigo datang sambil membawa gayung. Agak terlihat berat. Beberapa percikan air juga tampak sekilas.

Ia memandangi kami. Kilat matanya membuatku takut. Yang semakin membuatku takut adalah, "Kalian mau cuci tangan segera atau nenek cucikan?"

Eh?

**: Tamat? :**


End file.
